Digital Evolvtion Part 1: Digital Werewolf
by Matt Skywalker10
Summary: Always dreamed of the Digidestined and their Digimon becoming one? Well, now, it can come true!


Author's Note: I do NOT own Digimon in any possible way.  
  
Discription:Always dreamed of the Digidestined and their Digimon becoming one? Well, now, it can come true!  
  
Note: The story takes place after the summer after Digimon Season 01.  
  
Digital Evolvtion Part 1  
  
Digital Werewolf  
  
One day at noon, Tai came over to Matt's house. "Hey, Tai!" Matt said. "Hi, Matt!" Tai also said. "What's up?"  
"Nothin much." Matt said.  
  
"Anyway, Tai," Matt continuted, "I'm glad you could make it." "Hey," said Tai, "That's what friends are for!" Matt smiled and laughed a little. "Heh, yeah..."  
  
********************************************************  
  
A half an hour later, Matt's Dad called everyone over for lunch. "Matt, Tai, lunch is ready!" He said. "Good!" Matt said as he and Tai walked over to the table. As they ate, they talked.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Tai asked. Matt rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, be quiet, Tai, and just eat." "Well, okay," Tai finshed, "It's good anyway."  
  
********************************************************  
  
After they ate, Tai and Matt went over to talk and play again. "You know," Matt said, "I miss the times when we had our Digimon and stuff." "Me too." Tai added. "Hey, by the way, is your brother coming over?" "Yeah," Matt replied, "He'll be here soon." Matt remembered the time when his parents broke up. "That's good." Tai said.  
  
********************************************************  
  
After another half an hour, T.K. came over. "Hey, big brother!" "Hey, little bro!" Matt said as he messed with T.K.'s hair. "Hi, T.K." Tai said. "Okay, anyway, guys, I got something to show you." Matt said as he started to walk toward his room.  
  
"Could it be a new video game?" T.K. asked. "Could it be anything I know of?" Tai added. They all went into Matt's room. "Look at this," Matt said as he picked up a medallion with a blue chain necklace. The medallion was a light blue, and in the center of the medallion was a symbol printed in darker blue.  
  
"That's the symbol of friendship!" T.K. said. "It is." Matt said as he played with the medallion a few times. "That is way cool!" Tai said. "Where did you get it?" "Gennai gave it to me," Matt said. "He said it was his token of friendship or something like that."  
  
"Wow..." T.K. said. Then, suddenly, Matt's computer started to go weird. "That's strange," Matt said. Then, three Digimon popped out of the computer and sat on Matt's lower bed on his bunk bed.  
  
"What the..." Matt breathed. The three Digimon were Gabumon, Patamon, and Agumon. "Gabumon!" Matt said. "Patamon!" T.K. added. "Agumon!" Tai finshed.  
  
"It's us!" The three Digimon said. "We missed you, so we thought we could visit you." Patamon said. "We missed you too." Tai added.   
  
********************************************************  
  
So, for awhile, the Digimon and digidestined played video games, talked, and other things. It was now 8:00 o' clock at night, and the Digimon had to leave. "Bye, Tai." Agumon said as he left. "Bye, T.K." Patamon said as he too left.  
  
"Well, I gotta go too, Matt," T.K. said. "Bye!" He said as he waved back. "Bye, T.K." Matt said. "Gabumon, don't you have to go too?" "No, I can stay for awhile." He said. "Good." Matt said.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Everyone was now sleeping, even Tai, who got to stay for the night. Matt, sleeping in his underwear, was sprawled out on the lower bed. Tai got to sleep on the top. Matt heard a noise and woke up.  
  
He saw Gabumon looking at the medallion. "Matt," He said, "Where did you get this?" "Gennai didn't tell you?" Matt said. "No, but I know what it does," said Gabumon. "Hold the medallion, Matt, and place it around your neck." Matt did that.  
  
"Now, press the medallion part on the symbol on my chest." Gabumon continued. Matt did that, too. "Let go of the medallion, and take your Digivice and crest and put them in both of your hands." Gabumon said. Matt did that, and by magic, the medallion stayed in place.  
  
Gabumon started to glow with a bright blue, and Matt too. Gabumon digivolved into and inside Matt, and they became one. The glowing stopped, and Matt, looking like a werewolf, but with Garurumon's colors and patterns, was mystified. "Wow," Matt said. "Cool."  
  
"But I still have my voice and it kinda sounds like Garurumon." Matt said. He could hear Gabumon's voice inside his mind. "See," Gabumon said, "It's a new type of digivolving called Digidestined and Digimon DNA digivolve." "Well," said Matt, "What's the name of the Digimon?" "Wereyamatomon." Gabumon responded. "Sounds spiffy." Matt said.  
  
"The effect only lasts for a limited time." Gabumon said. Wereyamatomon went over to wake up Tai, and he woke up and saw the Digimon looking at him. "Cool..." He said.  
  
********************************************************  
  
After that, Matt told Tai what happened, and they both went back to sleep, while Gabumon left and the effect wore off. The next day, at noon, Tai left, and for the first time, Matt wondered if the othe Digidestined's Digimon could do that, and also wondered if Digidestined could Digivolve.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Comment: I hope you liked it! The next part will be Tai and Agumon. It take place right after the first one, which is this one. And about that Digidestined could digivolve thing, that will be in a second story. And PLEASE review! 


End file.
